The Difference Between Bending And Breaking
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: "No matter how much she tried to deny it, the fact still hurt her; haunted her. Even years later. When they were happy and engaged. He'd done it once, why not again? So, whenever they were in a fight, she'd bring it up, first because she was angry at whatever the fight was about. Secondly, because she needed repeated reassurance that he wouldn't hurt her again."


The Difference Between Bending And Breaking.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, the fact still hurt her; haunted her. Even years later. When they were happy and engaged. He'd done it once, why not again? So, whenever they were in a fight, she'd bring it up, first because she was angry at whatever the fight was about. Secondly, because she needed repeated reassurance that he wouldn't hurt her again.

He threw his hands up, annoyed. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it was!" She yelled back, "You kissed her!"

Neither of them could remember what they were fighting about now. It was too deep in the argument for that.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, before messing with his fingers. "I've told you, it was a mistake; heat of the moment."

"But it was enough to make you want to run off with her."

"I-" He stammered, looking for words that were useless.

She took this as an opening to twist the knife in further.* "And tell me you didn't love me."

He grabbed both of her hands, making her stop and listen. That was the thing about Kevin, he didn't talk much, but when he did, and when he really wanted to, you heard him. Wether you wanted to or not. "I didn't want to go on hurting you, Dyn. You know that. I had changed our relationship and I needed to sort myself out. You knew I had regretted it, though, as soon as I said it, but I walked away before you could even convince me."

He let go of her hands, having said his piece. He sat down on the sofa. Dynasty sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You left me." Neither of them knew if she was talking about physically, - on the steps - or emotionally, - not being together anymore - it was really confusing to them both.

"I know. Worst mistake of my life." He admitted, staring straight ahead.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep bringing it up."

"Yeah... But I know you. And I'd rather keep proving that I love you and I'll never leave you, than you actually leaving me."

She smiled, but she wasn't fully convinced. "Why?"

He let his body deflate, leaning back on the sofa, taking Dynasty with him. "You know that line, from that song, 'Iris'? By the Goo Goo Dolls?" She nodded, so he continued, "-When everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive.- It felt like that. With everything that's gone on in my life, in ours lives, all the drama, it did start to seem like a movie. I just wanted to get away from it all. She was being so kind, it was so different from being with you... It was a change. For the first, and last, time in my life, I didn't think. I just did. I didn't think about all the consequences."

Dynasty nodded. She knew what that felt like. It was like they were in a TV show, of course they weren't, but with all the drama, her Mum, Barry, the Julian Noble show... You could believe it. But something struck her as odd, 'so different from being with you'. What was that meant to mean? Suddenly she was on defence again. "What do you mean 'so different from being with you'?"

"I meant..." He paused, choosing the right words to say, one wrong letter and they could be fighting again. Dynasty stayed silent, deciding to trust him, plus she was too tired to start fighting repeatedly. "She was calm, collected. There was an aura around her and I wasn't good at hiding my feelings, unless I really want to, like I did with you. Dynasty, it was a mistake. It won't happen again. I promise."

She closed her eyes, "I don't know if I believe you."

"It'll become more than a promise when we get married next week."

She smiled, despite herself. She'd almost forgotten. She glanced down at the simple silver ring on her finger. She knew she loved him; she never stopped. She also knew it was the same for him, but he was a boy, so he'd allowed his mind to become clouded. Looking back, she blames the ex Mrs Windsor, if she hadn't have come, none of this would've happened. They probably would've got married sooner.

He smiled, too. It was infectious. He kissed the top of her head. "Wrong place." She mumbled, trying not to lean into his touch too much.

Kevin kissed her cheek, "Better. But still not right."

Her neck was next, and he spent a bit longer there. He could feel her pulse quicken slightly. He smirked, loving this effect he had on her. "You better not do what I know you're thinking of doing." She threatened, it was a try at being stern but it didn't work, because he had the control.

Nevertheless, he moved to her earlobe, he could deal with her neck later... "You're not making this easy." She muttered.

"Never will." He told her, a mischievous tone in his voice as he moved to her jaw.

She gritted her teeth. She was getting annoyed, "Kevin..." She warned, not even bothering to mask her exasperation.

He didn't want to push her too much, but it was fun when he did. He kissed her nose, smirking at her. They were locked in an intense stare down for a minute or so, building up the sexual tension, to see which one would break first.

Eventually, they snapped at the same time, smashing their lips together.

That was something they never lost. The reason why they were getting married in a week. Something that was impossible to break. Possible to bend, but not break.

*** It was a metaphor, she didn't actually have a knife, in case any of you were wondering.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing the Friday updates anymore because I don't do deadlines. Sorry :p**


End file.
